historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Ernest Oliver
Ernest Oliver was Prime Minister of the United Kingdom in 2000 (preceding Kathleen Urban), from 2003 (succeeding Urban), and from 2003 to 2004 (succeeding Urban), from 2013 to 2014 (succeeding Harold Uxbridge and preceding William Herder), and from 2018 to 2020 (succeeding Urban and preceding Harold Becket). At the age of 29, he became Britain's youngest prime minister, and his nine-year gap between premierships was one of the longest in British history. Biography Ernest Oliver was born in Maidstone, Kent, England in 1974, and he worked as a university economics professor before being elected leader of the Lib Dems ahead of the 2000 elections; he was seen as a young, inspirational leader who embodied the views of the more liberal younger generation. In the 2000 elections, his party placed second, but the Labour Party under Harold Becket was unable to win an outright majority, leading to the premiership contest being decided along party lines. Oliver had the backing of the Conservative Party, UKIP, his own party, and two rebellious Labour MPs, and he was able to form a coalition government. His government's first act was to provide funding to road improvements in a measure passed 21-8, with only Labour opposing. However, his government suffered a defeat when all but one Labour MP, the entire SNP, and portions of the Conservative and Lib Dem parties voted in favor of Prime Minister term limits, voting 17-11 to approve them. The government scored a major victory over its Labour opponents when it voted 17-11 to abolish the consumption tax, which was unpopular among the voters. The government also approved an agricultural subsidy 17-5, narrowly voted to remain in the European Union by a margin of 15-11 (leading to UKIP protests), approved agriculture research, narrowly defeated a land tax in a vote of 12-10 (with 5 abstentions), and voted to keep retirement homes by a margin of 21-4 (in a vote which divided the Lib Dems). In the general election at the end of 2000, the Lib Dems saw their margin of support increase to 23.47%, placing them just behind Labour. However, they had the same number of seats as the Conservatives, whose candidate Kathleen Urban vied against Labour leader Harold Becket for leadership of the government. In a vote of 16-10, Urban became the next Prime Minister. Second government In late 2003, Oliver returned to power with the backing of Labour, half of UKIP, and his own party, winning the election by a margin of 15-12; Urban was forced to step down as a result. The government successfully shot down a party funding bill and a stamp duty tax, and it narrowly succeeded in funding theater over high school with help from the Conservatives and Labour. The government narrowly failed to abolish the housing tax, failed to abolish public libraries and public housing in a vote of 15-14, failed to abolish ambulance service in a vote of 18-8, shot down a party funding bill, failed to stop a prime ministerial term limit law from being passed and the passage of a public smoking ban, and failed to abolish a school bus tax. In the next general election, the Lib Dems' lead crumbled, but they were still nominally the largest party in terms of voters. The Lib Dems and Conservatives were tied with 7 seats each, Labour and UKIP with 6 votes each (although UKIP had 21.11% of the vote to Labour's 19.44%), and the SNP had just 4 seats. Oliver's last failure in government was his failed attempt to abolish child benefit laws, and, a week later, Urban was restored to power over Oliver in a vote of 17-10. Third government Oliver led the Liberal Democrats in opposition for over a decade, but he returned to power in 2013 after UKIP's eight-year spell in government was broken by a resurgence in Labour and the Lib Dems. In the ensuing leadership contest, UKIP decided to back Oliver against the socialists, and Oliver, now a 39-year-old veteran of British politics, won with 16 votes to Labour leader Harold Becket's 10. Oliver presided over the first referendum in the country's history, in which 51.7% of the population succeeded in passing a port tax. Despite receiving UKIP support for the formation of his government, Oliver lost their support when it came to his attempts to abolish the government scholarship, which failed 15-7. He also failed to abolish public housing in a vote of 18-6, but he succeeded in abolishing pollution tax by a margin of 21-8. Nonetheless, the country experienced an economic boom under Oliver. A referendum to abolish the monarchy was supported by 15 MPs to 11, but it lacked the majority necessary to succeed. The government then successfully defeated a press freedom bill 14-14, with one Conservative MP abstaining. In the general election of mid-2014, Labour won 25.66% of the vote and 8 seats, UKIP won 24.57% and 7 seats, the Lib Dems won 22.40% and 7 seats, the Tories won 20.93% and 6 seats, and the SNP won 6.44% and 2 seats. Oliver was eliminated from the leadership contest, and his party mostly backed UKIP leader William Herder, who became the next Prime Minister. Fourth government In 2018, Oliver was elected President (the monarchy and parliamentary democracy had been abolished three years earlier) with 21.2% of the vote, and he faced a Parliament in which his party was tied with the Tories and Labour for the number of seats. Parliament rebelled against him by passing highway tolls 13-8, by defeating a protest prohibition bill 16-6, and by voting 19-4 to continue taxi licenses. However, in a vote of 14-6, the government abolish the airport tax. It suffered another reversal when its organ donation program was defeated 16-7. In Week 39 of 2018, a poll revealed that 30.5% of voters would back UKIP, 22.1% the Lib Dems, 20.6% Labour, 19.1% the Tories, and 7.7% the SNP. In Week 6 of 2019, Parliament passed an income tax by 15-11, defeating the Lib Dems and Tories. A tax on financial speculation was then approved 17-9, and the government's attempts to decrease taxes while increasing spending were stymied. In mid-2019, the Lib Dems won 22.75% of the vote and 7 seats, placing them behind UKIP's 32.62% and 10 seats and ahead of Labour's 21.93% and 6 seats, the Tories' 17.18% and 5 seats, and the SNP's 5.52% of the vote and 2 seats. In the presidential election two weeks later, Oliver placed in close second to the tied winners Harold Becket and Kathleen Urban, whose deadlock led to Oliver remaining President for another term. UKIP launched another bid to reduce the presidential election to two candidates, but the bill failed with 14 in favor and 7 against, as the 14 in favor did not make up a majority. Fifth government Oliver's fifth government abolished the referendum in a vote of 12-3, with 13 MPs (almost all UKIP) abstaining. The government, in a vote of 18-11, then succeeded in abolishing the death penalty in Britain, but they failed to abolish public libraries in a 20-6 vote in late December 2019. Just weeks into 2020, Parliament voted to reinstate the death penalty in a 13-12 vote. Oliver shocked the country by steering his party in support of Uxbridge's law to reinstate the monarchy, passing with 23-1 and restoring Britain to a constitutional monarchy. In addition, Uxbridge passed a law raising the voting age to 21. In the general election of mid-2020, UKIP won 29.96% of the vote and 9 seats, Labour won 23.68% and 7 seats, the Lib Dems won 21.22% and 7 seats, the Tories won 17.75% and 5 seats, and the SNP won 7.4% and 2 seats. In the presidential election, however, Becket won the election with 22.5% of the vote, with Oliver tied for third with Annie Filib and behind Uxbridge in second. Category:1974 births Category:British prime ministers Category:British politicians Category:British Category:Prime ministers Category:Politicians Category:Protestants Category:Anglicans Category:Liberal Democrats members Category:British liberals Category:LiberalsCategory:Living people Category:English